Broken But Not Irreplaceable
by Goodegirl96
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Peeta Katniss K
1. AN

Hey guys. Sorry about the problem with the words...I have no idea what happened but I am working on the problem now. And a shout out to the guest who reviewed: How am I a B****? Mind explaining yourself?

Again, sorry for the problem.

Goodegirl96


	2. Chapter 1-Fixed

Peeta looked at her. "You're a mutt." He said through gritted teeth. That hurt so much, but I hugged him tight. He tried to shove me off and I held on tighter. "Get off of me, Mutt!" His body was tense and his hands were shaking. "Peeta," I whispered. "Peeta it's okay." He started to relax and he knelt on the ground. I was still hugging him and I brushed the damp hair back from his face. His eyes closed and then snapped open. "Katniss," He whispered and looked at me. He put his head in his hands and I saw a few tears fall through his fingers. I pulled back and knelt in front of him. "Peeta, look at me." I said, while trying to pull his hands from his face. He shook his head and his body began to shake from the sobs. I grabbed his hands and gently peeled them off his face. He turned his face to the side. "Peeta..." I placed my hand under his chin and turned his face to me. the tears were pouring down his face. "Oh, Peeta. It's okay." I said.

"No it's not, Katniss." He sobbed.

"Ssssh. Peeta. It wasn't bad. I know you didn't mean it. It's Not your fault." He continued to sob and he looked down. I tilted his face up to me again and wiped the tears from his face. He half-heartedly kept trying to swat my hands away, but I kept coming back. I made him look at me. "Peeta. I am more stubborn than you can imagine, so no matter how many times you try to tell me it's your fault I will NEVER believe that. It is not your fault that the capitol did this. It's mine and I-" He cut me off. "Katniss, this isn't your fault! you never planned this!" He stood up and I sat there looking down. "Katniss, you didn't plan to be thrown into the games twice, you didn't plan the rebellion, and you didn't plan the death of all those people!" He picked me up by the shoulders and looked at me in the eyes with anger in his own. "Katniss! Because of you, the Hunger Games are over!" He searched my eyes for an understanding but all I had was fear and sadness. His stare softened. "I'm sorry," He whispered. I leaned forward and hugged him. He was stiff at first then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. "Peeta...We are two messed up people." I sighed. He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the head. The door swung open and we both jumped and hid. A familiar voice chuckled. Are you two done with your sappiness?" Me and Peeta came out of the kitchen smiling. "Haymitch." Peeta nodded. I walked up to him and hugged him. In the time we had spent between the Quarter Quell and now, Haymitch had become part of my famiy. He smiled at us. "Sober for once." I teased. He just chuckled and waved it off. "Good to see you, too, Sweetheart." Peeta walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Haymitch looked at us and smirked. "No more cameras, Kids. No need to continue the star-crossed lovers act." Peeta rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's not an act now." He countered. "Maybe it never was." I stated. Peeta looked at me and Haymitch grinned. "Excuse me." He said as he walked away, leaving me and Peeta alone. "It was never an act?" Peeta questioned. "I don't know. I couldn't sort my feelings out during the games. I just wanted to come home to my sister and live my life normally. How could I fall in love when only one was allowed out. And when they announced that two could win it just sort of happened...And before the Quell, I wanted to be with you, but I didn't know how to tell you and then the chaos..."Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of when he was being tortured by Snow. All those days and nights I thought he was going to die and I was going crazy. I lost my mind and all hopes. The sun no longer existed in my world. The sky would always be gray and cloudy. My sun, my hope, was all gone and no more. Peeta wiped the tears away. "Jeez, sweetheart. I didn't mean to turn this into a drama-fest." Said Haymitch. "Doctor Aurealis said it's hormones or shock. Mixed together, they create an unbearable amount of emotion." Peeta grinned.

"Hormones eh?" Said Haymitch.

"Yeah...Um, we need to tell you something."

"What is it, Kid?"

"Katniss...well...she's pregnant." Haymitch looked at Peeta and I skeptically. Yes. I, Katniss Everdeen, am pregnant. This time for real.

**Soooo...what do you think? Sorry about the mess up...My computer messed up a lot of the spacing in this chapter...and apparently that's what caused the mess up. Just to clear things up, Katniss and Peeta are NOT married. Just pretend they had a toasting, I might not include that in this story. I don't supprt the baby before marraige, but these two have been through enough, no wedding stress needed...and I don't write weddings and stuff...Yes Katniss is pregnant. No I will not give you a chapter on HOW. The baby fairy appeared and decided Katniss would make a good mommy...(or more like Peeta would make a good Daddy.) Use your imagination. I don't do lemons. Partially because I know for a fact I have a younger, innocent minded audience and Partially because it's just...ew...no. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this. The way I update is based one three things: Inspiration, Reveiws, and College Homework...ENJOY!**

**Goodegirl96 4**


End file.
